Don't Call These Ghostbusters!
by Smokin' Tacos
Summary: petr bvekman adn the gagn buss gohsts! omgg!111 ...Enjoy this scathing collection of horribly, terribly bad parody fanfiction; written by myself.
1. CHAPTR 1: TEH GOST PLAEC

_One day when I was in the shower, I had an idea to make a tribute to the great Peter Chimera by making a series of shitty Ghostbusters fanfiction stories. Why? Because I was tired and I saw both films recently. Anyway, I promptly laughed my ass off at the concepts, and I eventually went ahead with it. Enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTR 1: TEH GOST PLAEC

teh goatbustrs were hangin in der placw when sudden;y teh gohat alrm went of!11 "OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" went pert nevkman. "we must kil teh gost.." the black dood said so thy wehn to the ogotmobilr and g0ot in. "GOTOMBILE, OG OT THE GHOST PLACE" the dud with the glases sais. and it sled. off... to da goust place. wene da gosahbustss got to da g8ost plae, petre said "Okay this os da place. get ur prton oaks and go in!1=" so det got the protin pakcs and eent in. When inside they searc da aprtment ffor gohjts but theu fidn none when usdenly da GHOST APPEARD!!1!!!!1112/L2K34QWNHJRIPQWOUI Tha goht ayu "I AM THE GODT IN MAH GHSOIT PLACE. WHY YOU OME HERE?" Vekman sais "TO CAPTIRE TOU!1"  
gshit sus "noooooooooooooooooo1" and he fled to the fro. ds gost bustrs went to dsa rof wher the gouae wenbgt after him.  
dey wer on a rif ewns sudently d STY PUFF MARHMALOW MAN APOEAR!!!!!1111111 The Ghostbusrhs said "SGIT!"  
And ndety trried t0o bust da gousdts. Aftre rad long whie, they busred dem!!111 adn det gyo hakc to da gost bustin lace and they put da gohjsits ind a contianemnt fzclityy. "HORJAY1. WE HABE VAPTURED GOST?!11\O2KM2NJEHIWBHYJL" The goshatbustreszzszs celgbreasts AND they had sex.  
lololoijfv the dnd

* * *

_Next one will be longer, I promise! Please, if you're going to review, either leave creative flames/insults, suggestions to make it even MORE crappier, or praise._


	2. CHAPTR 2: TEH AWSOM SAMMIC

_Here's another chapter of shitty Ghostbusters fanfiction. This time, the Ghostbusters...fight over a ghostly sandwich; or at least that's how it begins. Enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTR 2: TEH AWSOM SAMMIC

On day Petre bevnknamd has a gohstly sadnwiuch. SUdenyl teh eGON came into the rooms.

,IWant the saneiwch to study!" he saidt adn he grab teh e sne wich, an he out in de experijmetn studuy machin.

Petteer say "FIUCK U EGTO! I WSAN TEH SANIWCH, so he ghewt th sasndwich from the swtudy jmachine. Ehgon grabe it from pete ad they wrestl for it. "GIME DAT SAMMDWICH/111!' say peter bevknhnmb ut egon sqay " no fuickiu i mus get teh sandwich for teh studyy?1"

N sudenly trh othe 2w gootbusterscum in teh troom, and see Peter an eGGON fightin for the sandwich, adn then egot us mmind bendin lasers to kil pert n ry say "OMGGG I WAN THE SANDWICH TOO!111" so he din in and tqk a bite outa datdwich.

Rya die in stntly n teh gohst plec was bath in gohst stuff. teh gost scome out of the walls n invade teh New y0rk Cciry gosts wer desrtroin shit everywhere n fkillinh people n shit lik dat on one f treh gosts wer the leader n he was a giant goshst in teh empi r stat uilding. n he say "destroy eh gohstbuster." so tehy osts to dthee ghostbustres place and strat tryin to kill tehem11!

the rmemaining Ghstobvusters sensed jthe ghost aiktivity on theiut GOHST DETEHCTOR. Beknman sansaid evvyeone must get to PROTON POKS nd kill hthe ghosts. sp they went to ghe paks (except ray bcix HE DIEDD) and had a fgirefight with the ghsosts.

"COMANDOL EADR 1 HTIS IS PETR BVENKMAN" penkman said n his wali talki to the rst of the swuad. "WAT IS POSITIO," "THIS VIS COMEMAND OELASDR 1 (aka egon) WE R EXPEROINCING HOOVY FIRE OVERH ERE1!1 IMCOMING!1"

shit perter thouht he must cros the buildin 2 get to where theb fightin was, but ADOLF HITLER WASSTANDIN IN WAY!

"SIEF HEIL! I AM HILTER, KILER OF JEWS" buty poeter was a JEW IN SECRET SO he used his PROTON PALK WITH HTE POWER OF THE JEW AND KILL ASOLF HITLER FOBEVER SEINDIN HIM TO TH DOMENSION OF THE JUSTIN BIEBER OMFG HE SUKS

"pohew that wa cloxe" petr sis so he ride slimer 2 th battle scene where comando w 1as fighting the ghoists bu they were all died, the gomandoes kiled them , and da black guy were there, and they revinved ray so ne can finish wopin out ghostjits "WE DID GOD GUAYS!" eg9n said hpilt

and ebtyone killed the ret of the ghostjs in New uorj city. the mayr said "GHOST HUSTLERS JEW SAVE DAY AGIN! WE R ETRENLY FGRATEFUL" and slimer was gigven key to th city!

THEND OF TIS CHPTRER

* * *

_Hoped you hated it! :) I sort of wish I could do this in a more serious way, but I suppose that's for another time. I want to thank you all for the reviews you've left me; rest assured this won't die for a while. Not on my watch._


End file.
